Up All Night
by fascinating.me
Summary: Unknown to them, Draco and Harry find themselves as chatroom friends and now, are almost best friends, save for the fact that each thinks the other is a muggle. What happens when they are made to share living quarters when they return to Hogwarts for their 8th year.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic! So let me know what you think. I do have a couple of more chapters written out but haven't completed yet. I'll upload next chapter depending on how much writing do I get done in next few days.

Something you should know about me: I don't like Ron and Ginny! I'd rather they not be in the series at all, but thats alright. I'll work around them.

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling and everybody officially related to HP! I just have the plot and use her characters to play with.

Chapter 1: Shopping

** Harry **

"Harry! Wake Up! Don't you dare fall back asleep again!"

Harry James Potter was absolutely annoyed with his best friend Hermione Granger right now. In fact, he was almost on borderline hating her. Why does she have to be so loud and annoying first thing in the morning. Why can't see be like normal friends? Understanding? Don't get him wrong. She is understanding, usually. But apparently today is not that day. "I mean, she does know that I've been up all night talking to him online, doesn't she? And she also knows that he is the only friend I trust besides her, since Ron left?" he thought.

Okay. This is getting confusing. Lets explain from the beginning.

After the Battle of Hogwarts, where Harry defeated Voldemort, with Ron and Hermione's help in finding and destroying the Horcruxes, they were all awarded the Order of Merlin and ten thousand galleons each. Hermione and Harry were helping restore Hogwarts back, along with many other people and that took about a year to bring it back to its former glory. But Ron let the fame and glory get to his head, and he no longer associated with them anymore. Its as if he was too good to talk to them. And since he basically ignores them, they did the same.

Hermione is still the same, as in she is still a know-it-all bookworm. But she is a lot more calm and subdued now. She isn't too frantic and uptight about everything. She's gotten even more beautiful now with her bushy hair managed in a soft, silky waves. She also dresses up more consciously, making her more popular among the guys. She is just a war hero then one day people suddenly started noticing her. This annoys her to no end, by the way. Its like people are attracted to her new found beauty and fame, rather than who she is. And she is still the same person, at heart. But the most important thing is, she is still one of Harry's best friends. She can actually read him like an open book.

As to their other friends, Seamus and Dean have finally gotten together during the final battle and so have Neville and Luna. They actually make good couples. They found that Ginny had an unhealthy obsession with Harry. She even tried to slip a love potion to him but fortunately, Hermione caught her just at the right time. And Ginny has been banned from their group ever since. Thinking back on it, Ron might have gotten distant to them, because of that too. Well, she was his sister after all and he was always a bit too over-protective of her, even if she was wrong.

Now onto Harry's other best friend, as you already know isn't Ron anymore, is anonymous. They talk online on a chat. In fact, thats how they met for the first time, a few months ago, talked almost every single night and got really close. They haven't disclosed any personal information though and decided to remain anonymous to each other. He can share almost everything with him and expect an honest opinion without a fear of being judged. The only problem is, he is a muggle. So, he doesn't know half of Harry's world, which upsets him sometimes. He is a very special friend, nonetheless, but he has to hide half of his truth from him. Oh! and his name is LostLonelySoul but Harry calls him T. Thats what he asked to call him. Harry told him to call him J for his middle name.

Right! Now onto the present, Hermione is bugging Harry first thing in the morning because they planned on going to the Diagon Alley today to buy their supplies for the last year at Hogwarts. And since they just have a week before the term begins, Harry talked to M almost all night, as he won't get to talk to him once they get to Hogwarts. And Hermione knows this. But she did warn him this is what would happen last night so he doesn't really have to right to complain. That doesn't mean he can't though, does it? And all he's asking for is a few more minutes of sleep anyways.

** Draco **

Draco Thomas Andrew Malfoy, is tech-savvy. Or whatever it is that muggles call. He am a huge fan of muggles invention, internet. The whole idea of internet is just absolutely brilliant. Looking up anything muggle from wherever you want and sending instant messages and emails is just crazy. He wonders why magical community doesn't use it. It sure is a lot faster than waiting for your owl to take your message to somebody and then wait for them to write and reply and again wait for your owl to get back to you, isn't it?

But if you mentioned this fact about Draco out to anybody, he'd deny it to death and call you crazy. Well, except his parents and godfather, Uncle Sev. And Pansy. And Blaise. Besides them, though, no one knows. After all he can't afford to destroy his reputation, right? Don't get him wrong. He has absolutely no problem with muggleborns, unlike his parents. People just assume he still believes in his old values that his parents instilled in him. And he just don't bother correcting them. The ones who do matter to Draco, know that he has changed and come a long way since the war and the ones who don't matter, well, they don't matter.

So, back to his fascination with internet, lets explain how it came about. Uncle Sev has always been "modern" in muggle ways. And every time Draco stayed with him, he taught him all about computers. He's also the one who made Draco realize there is no difference between muggleborns and purebloods. He'd kill him if he ever heard Draco call someone mudblod. So, internet always fascinated him. Hence, on his birthday before the sixth year at Hogwarts, he gave Draco a computer with internet and everything. His parents weren't too happy about it though. But, oh well! Who cares? They couldn't do anything about it anymore as they've both been put into Azkaban for their services to Voldemort. His computer was the only thing that kept him sane on those crazy war days.

So, back to his love for the internet. It gave him the best thing he could ever ask for. One true friendship. Draco has an online friend. His name is ForcedFakeSmile. He asked him to call him J though. They got along quickly and have been great friends ever since. He's probably his closest friend now. He knows Draco even better than Blaise does. They've talked about almost everything by now. The first thing they bonded over though, is the fact that not all people know who they truly are. They don't put their prejudices and assumptions aside to get to know the real person and then judge them based on who they think they are.

The only problem is he's a muggle. His being a muggleborn does not bother Draco. But the fact that he has to hide half of his reality from such a good friend of his does. Oh! How he wishes he could share that part of his life with J. How is he going to live for 4 whole months without talking to him after he leaves for Hogwarts is a wonder. He cannot even imagine not talking to him for that long. The only thing that stopped him from skipping Hogwarts this last year is that J said he'd be away at his boarding school until Christmas too. He isn't allowed to use internet at his school either. What would Draco do sitting home all by himself, if J isn't even going to be online? So he's going back to Hogwarts for their "8th year".

** Later that day **

LostLonelySoul has signed in.

ForcedFakeSmile has signed in.

J: Hey M! How you doing?

M: Same old boring life. How about you?

J: Same thing. People actually are crazy. Do you know that?

M: LOL.. so you've told. What happened?

J: Nothing more than usual. People think I'm some kind of God. Really. Cant I go out to shop for a day and not get mobbed by the press?

M: I guess not. Well, if only I knew what you are so famous for, maybe I could come to your rescue.

J: Come on, M! Thats not helping my mood here. You do know that wouldn't help my mood, right?

M: Hey its alright! I was just joking, trying to get you to think of something else.

J: Alright! I guess it did work. Thanks!

M: Hey! What for? I did it for myself. Who would I talk to, if you go around sulking?

J: Haha true! I did know you were selfish :P

M: I am truly sly aren't I?

J: Yeah Yeah! whatever…

M: And you my dear, are a dork!

J: You have no idea how closely you actually got that right

M: What do you mean?

J: Its just one of those things. I'll explain someday.

M: Okay. so tell me how did your shopping go with #1?

J: Crazy. Why do girls need so much stuff. Also I ran into my ex. Bad day!

M: Wow. You mean the one who was obsessed with you?

J: Yepp. The one and only. What about you? What did you do?

M: Not much. Just lazing around, waiting for you to get back while my friends nagged me.

J: Cheeky prat!

M: :P

J: Well, I'm tired as hell and super hungry so i'll talk to you tomorrow?

M: Sure. see ya.

J: Soon. :) I missed you!

M: You better :P I did too. Now GO!

ForcedFakeSmile has signed out.

LostLonelySoul has signed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling and everybody officially related to HP! I just have the plot and use her characters to play with.

Author's notes: I can't believe I actually got reviews on this. Thank you guys!

sapphyredragon-rn: Thank you so much for letting me know about the mishap.. I was just too excited to update my first chapter. It was a last minute change that I decided and didn't realize I didn't manage to change all of them. But I did edit that this time. Thanks :)

Chapter 2: Hogwarts

** Sept 1st ** Harry **

The week passed by in a blur. And it was already time to leave for Hogwarts. Hermione has been nagging Harry to hurry up with his packing or they'd miss the train. Harry, after talking to M almost all night, was trying to make sure he didn't miss anything important. He was taking his computer despite the fact that Hogwarts had no internet connection and M wouldn't be online until Christmas. He wanted to be able to go back to their conversations and reread them when he missed M.

"If you don't come down right this instant, I'm leaving without you, Harry" yelled Hermione from the bottom of the stairs at Grimmauld Place 12.

"Merlin Hermione! Will you calm down? I'm coming!" said Harry, emerging from his room, his trunk floating behind him.

The rest of the trip to Platform 9 & 3/4 was relatively uneventful.

** Draco **

Draco had his house elf already pack his trunk to Hogwarts the previous day. So, he had nothing to do while we watched the clock ticked by, waiting for the time to leave for Hogwarts Express already. He was feeling restless for some reason. It may have to do with the fact that he already missed J but he still had a few hours before he needed to leave for Kings Cross. Getting bored, he decided to write something on his new found "Journal" app on his computer.

'Sept 1st.

I'm bored.

I have nothing to do to kill the time until its time to go to school. Should've packed my trunk by myself and not let the house elf do it for me. But she wouldn't let me do it. Misty thinks since she's paid to do the work, she's the one who should be do it. And I do not want to get Misty angry. She's a very scary house elf when she wants to be. After all I've known for forever. She practically raised me too.

Okay. I must be out of my mind to be explaining about my elf on my journal. But thats alright. I don't want to delete all that after I wrote it all. And nobody's gonna read my journal anyways.

Gotta leave now, I guess.

Time for school. Yippee! *Note the sarcasm*

Until next time!'

Unknown to him, instead of saving his journal like he always does, Draco sent it as an email to J.

**Great Hall. Hogwarts**

The Great Hall at Hogwarts alive once again with the students returning. The renovations were done so beautifully that no one could tell that the hall took the most severe part of the battle last year. And the students and teachers alike, were ready to forget the battle as well and not dwell unto the past. They were, in fact, looking forward to a perfectly normal new year with no complications at all. The welcoming feast was almost over when Headmistress McGonagall stood up to make an announcement.

"Everybody please follow your house prefects up to your common rooms. The 8th year students, please remain back. We have some special announcements for you."

That got everyone curious and confused but they all did as they were told. When all the students, except the 8th years, left, the hall became almost empty again. It seemed like a lot of people did not return to get their education. It was also hard to forget all of those they really did lose at the hands of the war. Realizing this, McGonagall summoned everyone near the staff table to the front two rows and vanished all other empty seats.

"As there are only 20 of you guys returning this year, we have decided to give you all a separate area at Hogwarts where yours dormitories will be. You will be located at the North Tower. Each dormitory can room two person. You can choose your roommate yourself.."

A loud chatter began as soon as everyone heard it.

McGonagall interrupted though, "Let me finish! You can share your quarter with your significant other under the condition that you both will maintain your grades and you cannot, I repeat CANNOT, get pregnant. All the couples please submit your names now to Professor Flitwick. The singles, your name to Professor Sprout. You cannot room with a person of different gender so your roommate will be randomly chosen by the Sorting Hat. The hat's decision is final. No arguments"

The 8th years scrambled to submit their names to the respective professors. Professor Flitwick announced the coupled roommates:

"Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood, and, Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson"

"Now onto the single ones, I'll let the Sorting Hat announce your names", said McGonagall.

"Justin Finch-Fletchley and Michael Corner, Hannah Abbott and Cho Chang, Theodore Nott and Gregory Goyle, Hermione Granger and Padma Patil, Ronald Weasley and Cormac McLaggen, and, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter"

Hermione was glad the professors were pairing them up by same genders as Ron and Cormac both were trying to room with her as soon as they learned you could pick your own roommate. She couldn't hold her laughter in, when the Sorting Hat announced the two boys as roommates. Although, she was a little worried about Harry being paired up with Malfoy.

Harry and Draco were still trying to process what just happened. They didn't know how to act in front of each other. Did they go about being friends after saving each other's life in the war or did they go back to hating each other? That was when McGonagall asked them to go and stand next to their partners. No other pair was as awkward as those two seemed to be.

The Headmistress continued, "Your dormitories will constitute of 1 or 2 bedrooms, depending on who we are talking about. Also, you will all have one big common room to share, with one portrait entrance. Your dormitories entrances will be off from the common room. This way, you all will not have to deal with smaller year students bothering you. We think you have earned that much this year. Now if you will follow me to the North Tower"

REVIEWS?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling and everybody officially related to HP! I just have the plot and use her characters to play with.

Thank you for the reviews! You guys are the most wonderful!

Chapter 3: Internet at Hogwarts?

**Dorming Together**

The dormitories were decorated beautifully according to the house colors. Draco and Harry's room looked really elegant with the red and green base colors blended in places with gold and silver. Now if only the two occupants would blend in as nicely. Draco was in his side of his room, groaning and complaining. And Harry on the other side ignoring the other boy's antics.

When they first came into to their rooms and silently admired the decor, Draco turned to Harry and said, "I never got around to thank you for saving my life in that room, Potter. So, thank you! But I still don't really like you. So it'd be great if you could leave me alone to myself and I'll return the favor. Sounds good? Goodnight."

Harry was stunned. He didn't really know what he expected from the other boy, but that certainly wasn't it. He decided Malfoy was still an arrogant prick if couldn't put the petty childhood rivalry behind him, after everything that happened in the past two years. With that in mind, he thought it'd be best to just ignore the other boy to avoid any arguments that'd surely rise, if they came face to face again.

On the other side of the room, Draco remembered Potter still hadn't replied to his statement. After realizing that he was being ignored by the Boy-Who-Lived, Draco decided the other boy still thought of himself as an fame-loving wizarding world hero, basking in his after glory, thinking he's definitely better than everyone else around him. Oh! How he hated that attitude Potter had!

From then on, they had this unspoken agreement to pretend as if the other didn't exist.

**Common Room**

The 8th years had all their classes together as there were so few of them. There seemed no point in giving each house same lectures at the different times of the day. Almost everybody could be found huddled in groups in their common room at nights doing their homework together.

Justin, Hannah, Cho, and often, Cormac could be found studying in a group. Ron usually stayed away inside his room as he wasn't exactly welcome in any group. He believed himself to be far too good from anyone in his year to associate with. He was so full of pride and arrogance that he didn't realize he had no friends left at all.

Seamus, Dean, Luna and Neville were often nearby studying together. The three boys considered Hermione as their sister. They wouldn't let Ron or Cormac hover around her and bothering her in anyway at all.

Hermione was glad to have a Ravenclaw, Padma Patil, as a dorm mate. She could finally have intellectual discussions without having people to think of her as the know-it-all. She was also glad not being bothered every other minute, by someone asking help with their homework. Michael Corner also joined their little study group quickly. He hoped to catch attention of Padma someday, as he had harbored a crush on her for sometime now. Soon enough, Theo, the Slytherin nerd, too joined them for study time. His fellow Slytherins were turning out to be of no use. Goyle, his dorm mate was no help at all when he came to studying. Blaise and Pansy were, most often, lost in their own world, huddled in some corner. And finally, Draco, the other smart Slytherin, avoided the group when Harry was in it. The only times Draco could be seen with them was when Harry was nowhere to be found.

**Dungeons**

Every other day or so, Harry could be found making his way towards the dungeons to have tea with the potions master, Severus Snape. At first, people thought Severus died from Nagini's attack on the day of final battle, but they easily overlooked the fact that he was the most sought after Potions Master. Severus had been taking the snake's anti-venom every time he was summoned by the Dark Lord. So, when Voldemort left him to die that day at the Shrieking Shack, he just pretended to die. After the battle was finished, Harry came back to collect his body to find the professor still alive, wounded, yes, but alive. He took him to the hospital wing, and often came back to visit and talk.

Over the year, the tea and talk with Severus became a habit to him. Severus told him about Harry's parents, his friendship with Lily and their childhood. Harry, in return, felt comfortable talking about his abusive childhood at his aunt's house, something he hadn't told any of his friends. They only knew Harry was starved and locked but never abused. Severus once told him that never did like Petunia, even when they were kids. Once you got to know the real person behind the strict professor persona, you'd see he wasn't cruel at all. Severus was actually a nice person, much more pleasant to talk to. What Harry liked the most about the other man was he never judged. He listened to the whole story first before offering his comments. Severus was, quickly, becoming the father figure to Harry. He shared almost all his problems with Severus, almost being the key word there. There were somethings though, that he could never tell the older man. Like his annoyance with Malfoy, who was Severus's godson after all. He'd also not told him about his friendship with M. Severus would yell at him for getting close to somene without knowing who the other person is. But it just felt right to Harry. And he had decided he'd tell Severus someday soon about that anyways.

**Great Hall**

The first week passed in a jiffy. Everyone was finally settled in the old habits of homework and classes.

One day, a week after the first day of the class, Headmistress McGonagall had an announcement to make:

"It has come to our notice that we have a lot more of muggle-born and half-blood students attending Hogwarts this year. Parents, who were afraid to send their kids to school before, have decided Hogwarts safe enough for their kids this year. But many of our new students are feeling homesick. We have found that in every house. So, it has been decided that, Hogwarts will be getting an internet connection, should you choose to bring your computer from home, also a computer lab will be added next to library. For those who have no idea what that is, please feel free to join the computer classes. You may find the schedules on your house bulletin boards. We will be starting the new services starting tomorrow."

Half of the Great Hall erupted in cheers.

REVIEWS?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling and everybody officially related to HP! I just have the plot and use her characters to play with.

Author's note: Thank you guys for all the reviews. It just makes me want to write more! I couldn't stop myself from posting this chapter already. But guess what? I'm getting sick. The usual common cold. So, it might be a couple of days until next chapter. Bear with me? Until then, enjoy!

Chapter 4: Whats going on?

**Harry**

Harry was just so excited to have internet at Hogwarts. All he could think was how he could to talk to M again, and he wouldn't have to wait until Christmas. His happiness was actually infectious, though nobody really understood why he was so happy for. But his excitement bubble was popped by dinner, when Hermione, kindly, reminded him that M still would not have internet connection at his school. She didn't really want to do it, but then again she didn't want to see her friend upset either.

**Draco**

Draco was in the first class of the day, History of Magic. It was still taught by the ghost professor, Mr. Binns and was as boring as ever. He could not really understand why Potter was suddenly so happy that he looked ready to jump up and down. What happened at the breakfast that the other boy could not keep the grin off his face, he wondered. He was already annoyed, since he overslept and had to miss breakfast *ahem* coffee *ahem*. Not getting his drink in the morning made him grumpy. To add on to that, he was in the most boring class with a happy Potter which didn't make him happy at all.

By the end of the day, Draco had a headache. Though seeing Potter sulking now, made him feel marginally better. He still wondered what he missed at breakfast. He hoped it wasn't too important. But then, his friends would tell him about it, wouldn't they? Deciding not to dwell on it too much, he went to bed early that night. He didn't think too much of seeing Potter sitting on his bed, using his laptop, as he'd seen him do the same numerous times over the week. Potter would open his laptop, start reading something, grin nonstop, sigh, and go back to sleep. His last thought as he drifted off to sleep was that Potter was just crazy to bring his laptop to Hogwarts, a place with no internet access.

**Harry**

Harry woke up, the following morning, with a jolt. He knew he was supposed to remember something but he couldn't figure out what. He put his glasses on and looked around. When he gaze landed upon his laptop, a few feet away from him, on the floor, everything from yesterday came rushing back and he was excited all over again. Even though he knew M wouldn't be online, he was just glad that he could at least check his email from time to time. He had dreamed that M had somehow, sneaked out of his school to chat with him, that night. Smiling at the wishful thinking, he loaded his email to find one from LostLonelySoul. Thats M! he thought.

As he read through the email, he could not believe his own eyes. His friend, M, who he was thinking was a muggle, turned out to be a wizard after all. He read through the email, realizing that it was probably sent as an mistake. He went through each and every single line, overanalyzing everything. If the person he was corresponding, and pouring his heart out to, for months was a wizard, did the other person know who Harry was? Was this all some kind of trick? A joke? But then again, who would know it was Harry anyway? And how? Among his friends, only Hermione knew of his email. She wouldn't do such thing, he was sure. Who could it be then? If M is actually a genuine person and was telling the truth the whole time, does he go to Hogwarts too? Did he know him already? Harry's mind was running in an overdrive. He decided to take it slow and figure it out.

To: LostLonelySoul

From: ForcedFakeSmile

Re: Journal

Hi M,

I just read your last email. I am guessing it was a mistake?

Surely you wouldn't sent someone you believed to be a muggle, a journal entry where you talk about your house elf.

Are you a wizard too? Because I am one too, if you didn't figure that out by now. LOL!

After all this time we had been talking and me worrying about not mentioning anything magic in out conversations, I find that we could've talked about it all along. It would've made my days so much easier. Magic is such a big part of my life, you see. And not being able to share it with one of my very good friends was eating me away.

So when you said you were going away to your school, did you mean Hogwarts? Because thats where I go, and we just got internet. Finally!

I guess I'll know the answer to that by later today, at the very least. If I know you, like I think I do, you should be running towards the computer labs anytime today. And I'm typing this first thing in the morning. So, let me know?

If I don't get a reply by tonight, I guess you don't go to Hogwarts. Drumstrang then?

I can't wait to talk to you.

Reply soon.

-J.

**Draco**

The first thing Draco saw, when he woke up, was Potter furiously typing away at his laptop. He's probably writing a journal like I do, he thought. May be he should've brought his laptop with him too, instead of leaving it at home.

He wondered what was going on at Hogwarts that day. Why was there an extra loud excited chatter on the hallways? And what was the huge line outside the library? He didn't bother going out of his way to figure it out. If he had, he'd have noticed that the line was in front of the computer lab, right next to the library entrance.

Even the common room was empty that day. "Just what exactly is happening?" he said out loud. Nobody was around to answer him though. By the end of the day, it felt like the whole school knew something he didnt and was trying to hide it from him. It wasn't until dinner that night that he got his answers.

"So did you get to check out the new lab, Draco?" Pansy asked.

"What lab?"

"You know, the new computer lab? Right next to library?" Pansy replied.

Draco was getting more confused. "What are you talking about, Pansy?" he asked.

"Weren't you here yesterday at breakfast when McGonagall announced about Hogwarts getting the intranet thingy?"

"Are you sure, Pansy? And no, I wasn't here at breakfast yesterday. I overslept and went straight to class. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Oh I'm sorry Dray. I didn't know you skipped breakfast or I'd have told you", Pansy replied looking apologetic.

"Its alright Pansy. Your world sure does revolve around you boyfriend though, these days" Draco replied, elbowing Blaise on his ribs, "I'll go checkout the lab after dinner."

"Oh Draco! I am so sorry, the lab closed early today since the computers were overworked today. Almost everybody at Hogwarts must've been there at least once"

Draco wanted to hurl something at Pansy. But he knew it wasn't her fault that the labs were closed early that day, or that he had skipped breakfast the previous day. He thought about sending a message to his elf to parcel his computer to Hogwarts soon, as he drifted off to sleep that night.

**Harry**

Harry stayed up until late that night, refreshing his email every few minutes. He was trying not be disappointed that his friend didn't go to Hogwarts. He knew it was entirely possible after all. Still, he couldn't help but think what if...

REVIEWS?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling and everybody officially related to HP! I just have the plot and use her characters to play with.

Author's note: As of now, this story has 1235 views already. You guys are crazy. I just wanted to start on the new chapter as soon as I posted the last one. Being sick wasn't really helping though and all I did was sleep. Thank you for your lovely reviews.

shappyredragon-rn: Where's the fun if they had it easy? :D

SevLoverKat: Thanks. And, you'll get the answer to your question in this chapter. :)

Chapter 5: Confrontations

When Hermione comes down to the common room every morning, it is usually completely empty. She's the first one almost always. She likes the quiet time to do her revisions,or just to think too. But today, when she comes down, she finds Harry sitting on a couch in front of the fireplace, staring at nothing.

"Hey Harry! Is everything alright?"

"He doesn't go to Hogwarts!" he said. Now, she's confused. "He who, Harry?"

"M"

"Your online friend? He's a wizard?"

"Yeah! I just found out yesterday too. He emailed his journal entry by mistake at the start if the school year and all it describes his house elf. He said he had to go away to school and had no internet. I thought he might go here, you know, to Hogwarts. But he doesn't. He should've emailed me yesterday if he did."

"Harry, think straight for a minute! You're telling me the person you've talked to for last few months is a wizard. And you're worried that he doesn't go to Hogwarts? How can you be so calm about it? He can be someone trying to defame you. What if there's a headline featuring you on The Daily Prophet tomorrow? I can just imagine "The Boy Who Lived Pours His Heart Out On The Internet For Any One To See". Can't you?"

"I thought it might be some kind of joke but not that. Who would do that to me, Mione?"

"Can't you think of anyone insanely jealous of your popularity, Harry?"

Harry thought for a minute, and then got up headed straight to his room, Hermione right behind him, wondering what's Harry up-to now. It wasn't until Harry started to verbally abuse Draco, that she realized what was happening.

"What do you think you are doing, Malfoy? Taking to me almost all night, everyday for months, online? Why do you hate me so much? What have I done to you? When is it gonna come out on the newspapers? Huh?"

Malfoy looked stunned. He looked like he was just getting out of the bed. Hermione pulled Harry to his side of the room and started whisper-yelling at him.

"Harry! Are you even listening to yourself? Why would Draco do that to you?"

"He's the one who gave all those false information about me to the Prophet on fourth year, Mione. It must be him this time too."

"Fourth year, Harry. That was four years ago. And Draco has changed since then. He even apologized to me the other day for everything he did all those years ago. He's not the git you think he is. You just avoid him like plague and are never around to see that. Besides, I meant Ron when I said someone who's jealous of your popularity. And didn't you just say to me that he doesn't even go to Hogwarts?"

Draco heard everything the two friends were saying. "Thanks, Hermione, for defending me. And, are you insane, Potter? For me to do all that you said, I'd have to sit all night and actually talk to you, every single bloody night, for months, you said? Do you really think I have that much of a free time on me? For you?"

Harry looked sheepish now.

"I'm sorry, Malfoy. I wasn't really thinking about what I was saying. I think we started out on the wrong foot, at least this year, and we still have a whole school year ahead of us. So, Malfoy, what do you say to a truce?", he said, extending his hands towards the blonde boy.

Draco pretended to think for a minute but he readily shook the offered hand, when he saw Hermione's glare. "A truce, it is, Potter."

"Now that it is over, can we please go to breakfast? I'm starving", Hermione said.

"Yeah, let's go. I'm starving too", Harry said, while Draco declined, claiming he was barely getting up when Potter accosted him.

**Draco**

Draco tried to forget what Potter said to him that morning and dismissed it as crazy stuff Potter does. Since that discussion took his morning time away, he had to wait, until he was done with his classes for the day, to check out the new computer lab. But the lab was completely full as expected. So, he made his way to the other place, where he knew for sure, he could find a computer to use.

Draco knocked on the Salazar Slytherin's portrait and waited to be called inside.

"Come in, Draco", called his godfather.

'Hi Uncle Sev! Can I use your computer for a while, please? If you're not using it, I mean. The computer lab is absolutely filled. And I didn't even know Hogwarts had computer until last night's dinner."

"I didn't see you at the breakfast that morning, but then you looked fine later. What made you skip breakfast? How many times do I have to tell you its the most important meal of the day? "

"I overslept. I'm sorry", Draco said sheepishly.

"Its alright Draco. Just be careful. I do worry about you, you know."

"I know Uncle."

"And what's going on between you and Harry? May I ask?", Severus asked, smirking.

"There is NOTHING going on between me and Potter. We just called a truce today."

"A truce? Today? Has it not been more than a week since you two have been dorm mates?"

"Yeah, well, I may have said something along the lines of not liking him and for him to leave me alone and I'd return the favor." Draco said sheepishly, rubbing his hand behind his neck.

"You did what? Draco!"

"I know, I shouldn't have done that, alright? I panicked. Don't blame me. But, we just called a truce today, so it'll be alright."

"Okay. If you say so, Draco."

"Also, Uncle Sev, could you somehow arrange for my laptop to bring here, please?"

"You know, Draco, that muggle electric stuff tend to not work when it is made to travel by magical means. Though I can bring it for you next weekend when I'm out to London. You may use my computer for now." Severus said, pointing him in the direction of his desk.

Draco nodded and made his way to the teacher's desk, grabbed the laptop, unplugged it, and settled down on the couch comfortably. He decided to check his email first. He was excited to see he had an email from J. As he read through the email, he was confused. What email was J referring to? And he's a wizard too? Who goes to Hogwarts too? Then he realized he had emailed his Journal about Misty to J.

He had told Severus about his friend from the beginning. So, only after discussing with Severus about the issue and deciding what to do and what not to do, he started to write a reply.

Hi J,

Yes I'm a wizard. Though that was not how I was planning on telling you, nor anytime sooner.

Anyways, I just read you email.

And yes, I go to Hogwarts too. But to my defense, I missed the breakfast when Hogwarts getting internet was announced and hence, I didn't know.

By the time I knew, it was too late to go to the lab. Also, my dormmate is kinda prat. He made me late and couldn't get to the lab today morning either.

So, here I am replying you after my class today.

I think we should keep up our anonymous persona for a bit longer, don't you think?

I know the normal you, but not the magical side of you, if you get what I mean. We should get to know each other better before disclosing our identities.

Let me know what you think.

Reply soon.

-M.

REVIEWS?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling and everybody officially related to HP! I just have the plot and use her characters to play with.

Author's note: Thank you each and everyone for reading my story and liking it. I have been freaking out like crazy as I see the rate at which you are reading it. 2009 views already. I love you all. Seriously. I'm trying not to get as far as 2 days between each chapters. Hope I can keep up.

hellomyfriends: Thank you so much. I feel most flattered that you think my writing is good. I have read so many similar stories too, and I always feel like something amiss every time. This plot has been stuck in head for so long. I really can't stop writing either. Thanks again :)

nannily, MagickBeing, LalalaSpacingInPandaLand, WolfandWhitlock: Thank you guys for liking it enough to review it.

SevLoverkat: Thanks! Soon is all I can say for now. I haven't really decided either. We'll see how it goes. I don't want to predict more than one chapter for now. ;)

Chapter 6: Stumbled

Harry didn't feel like he wanted to do anything. His last year at Hogwarts was getting boring. He didn't have to worry about any one trying to kill. Or trying to save some one he loved. He didn't even have Malfoy to fight with, as they agreed on a truce. The 8th years were not allowed to be on the Quidditch team, to be fair for the younger years. So,he didn't have to worry about practices either. But the lack of everything, overall, just made his life boring. All that was needed of him, was to study. That didn't really take too long at all, as he was mostly free. He actually had too much of a free time on his hand than that was necessary. He wanted, no needed, some kind of adventure or some mystery to solve to keep him sane.

The mystery presented onto himself when he opened his email sometime later that week. He hadn't gotten any reply email from M even until the following morning, after he emailed him. He decided his friend went to Drumstrang. So, when he found an email from M, one day old, he was beyond excited. He couldn't wait to solve this mystery and find a friend at the other end. He replied:

Hey M,

Oh Wow! I can't believe you actually go to Hogwarts too, or even the fact that you're a wizard.

We've been talking for months now and I wonder how we managed to keep off that fact about each other. I mean, we must be really good at pretending to be muggles, if we never noticed anything un-mugglelike when talking. Don't you think? Is un-mugglelike even a word?

And I actually agree with you on not revealing our identities already. I'd like to get to know the real you, first, before we meet.

Even though I'm really tempted to ask what year you're in, I won't do it and ask you to do the same. We're both of age, so we're both should either be in 7th or 8th year, right? I am.

Talking to you over the email and not getting your immediate response feels weird. Do you think we can manage to talk online like we used to, sometime this week? I have my own computer so I can probably come up any time thats good for you. I have so many things that I want to ask. Now that I know you're a wizard, I don't have to worry about being careful and everything.

So, let me know?

Talk soon.

-J

**reply**

Hi J,

I find it hard to believe too. That we go to same school, among others.

We must have been ignoring some obvious facts about each other when we talked. I was trying so hard to sound and behave like a muggle and act as normal as possible that I might not have noticed you saying something that might sound strange to a muggle, but not to a wizard. And the same thing goes for you too. Did you get what I mean? That sentence does't make sense, does it?

And no, un-mugglelike is not a word. Where do you even come up with those?

Yes, I'm in 7th or 8th year too.

Do you want to talk online on Saturday? After dinner?

I don't have my computer yet but I was promised I would be getting it by this weekend.

Talk to you soon.

I can't wait.

-M

**Draco**

Draco was happy that his friend had agreed to remain anonymous. He, somewhat, liked the mysteriousness of it. He thought, it added some excitement to his rather dull life. He was making his way up to the North Tower up to their dormitories, after picking up his computer from his godfather. It was finally Saturday and he couldn't until dinner so that he could talk to his friend. He really had missed talking to J the last two weeks and he was glad he didn't have to wait until Christmas to talk to him again.

He started to think about anything else at all, to keep his excitement in. After all, it wouldn't look good on him if someone saw him grinning like crazy around the corridors. As usual, he thoughts landed on Potter. They were actually getting along now that they stopped ignoring each other. Potter had a rather good sense of humor, he had realized, that must been because of all the time he spent with the Weasley twins. He was also not as bad in studies, as Draco had thought. He was shocked when he found that Potter actually did his all works and Hermione only corrected them, if needed. He had always assumed Potter and Weasley copied off of Hermione and barely passed. That was just the Weasley, he'd learned.

What Potter was actually bad at, was Potions. Draco wondered how that boy even passed the subject all these years. Barely scrapping by, he'd been told. Now that they were partners though, he was having fun teaching Potter and seeing the other boy's face as realization dawned on him on how certain potions worked. His whole face would light up, not that Draco had noticed any of that. Nevertheless, he had never been glad that the Potions Master assigned seats for his class.

Draco had been so busy in his thoughts as he walked up the stairs, that would lead him out of the dungeons and into the Entrance Hall, that he stumbled on something hard on the floor. He barely had time to straighten up himself, when he realized it was Harry lying on the floor, petrified. Draco stood stunned for a moment. Then he sprung into action. The first thing he did was to cast Finite Incantatem at Potter and unfreeze him. Harry groaned as he got the feelings back on his body.

"What the bloody hell happened to you, Potter?"

"Hexed and cursed from behind." Harry grimaced.

"What were you doing down here at the dungeons, anyways?"

"Will you stop interrogating me and help me get to Severus first? I'll answer you once I get there?"

Draco saw that Harry couldn't stand properly without help, and nodded. So he grabbed the dark-haired boy by his waist to give him some leverage. Harry put his hand around Draco's shoulder and started limping his way towards the Potions Master's quarters. Before Draco could knock however, Severus opened up, looking worried.

"Draco? Harry? What happened? Have two been fighting again?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "No, Uncle Sev. Potter has been hexed. I found him at the bottom of the dungeons stairs, petrified. Almost stumbled upon him myself", he said as he laid the other boy on the couch.

Severus casted several spells on Harry to check any lingering curses. When he found none, he summoned a Pain Relieving Potion and told Harry to drink it.

"So, Harry? Care to explain what just happened? If Draco hadn't been there, who knows how long you'd have been there."

"I was just coming down to talk to you about a few things, when someone cursed me from behind. Before I could do anything, however, some other person cast Petrifiicus Totalus on me. Then I stumbled down the stairs. I heard them say something about taking revenge, though I'm not sure what they meant. I think one of them might have been Ron"

Draco was stunned to see this familiarity between his godfather and his dorm mate. He was listening carefully to the conversation, though.

"There are a lot of Death Eater kids in Slytherin, Potter. It could have been any one of them trying to get a revenge on their family."

"Draco's right, Harry." Severus said.

"What I don't understand is why would Weasley try to harm you? What would he want a revenge for?" Draco asked.

"Oh that's easy. How about Fred's death? He blames that on me. Or breaking up with Ginny? He never forgave me for that either." Harry shrugged.

"That could be true. We'll have to look into it. Why don't you act as if nothing happened around Mr. Weasley? We need to get to the bottom of this. Draco would you mind helping us by checking on Weasley once?" Severus asked.

"Of course not. Anything to put that Weasel down." Draco said, realizing that he was being dismissed. Though he'd have loved to stay back and hear what Potter had to say to his godfather.

REVIEWS?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling and everybody officially related to HP! I just have the plot and use her characters to play with.

Author's note: I am so sorry for the late update. But I've been so busy these last few days. Never got proper time to sit and write. But you guys have been amazing as always. Thank you again! For making up to you, I bring a rather long chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

CHAPTER 7: A Chat Long Overdue

*Dungeons*

Harry laying on the couch on Severus' quarter, after getting hexed by some students. Draco had just left, after finding him

"Are you alright, Harry?" Severus asked, concerned.

"Yeah. You checked and gave me a potions, remember?", he said teasingly.

"Brat. I mean, is everything alright with you? In general? What about you and Draco? Are you getting along?"

Harry looked sheepish at that. "Actually I came to talk to you about that and something else too."

Severus simply raised his eyebrows.

"Malfoy and I are starting to get along now. We recently called truce.. "

"Haven't you two been dorm mates since the beginning though?" Severus asked, even though he already knew. He wanted to know Harry's side of the story.

"Well I didn't do anything. Malfoy just behaved like a prat the first day and we only talked recently."

"And what did you, pray tell, talk about that made you friends suddenly?"

"Well, thats the second thing I needed to tell you. I've been talking to some one online for a few months. We became fast friends. I thought he was a muggle but turns out he's a wizard. So, I need you suggestion on what to do. And he goes to Hogwarts."

" You what? Friends? Wizard? Hogwarts? Go back to the beginning and explain everything to me first."

So Harry did. He told Severus everything that had happened until then. How he and M and become friends and they both thought the other was a muggle. And how M's journal entry got sent to Harry by mistake and he knew he was a wizard too. And then their recent emails, and M going to Hogwarts too. He told Severus about how they'd decided to remain anonymous for now. He also told him how they were supposed to meet online tonight and hence he'd come to talk to him.

Severus couldn't believe his ears. Wasn't that the exact same story Draco had told him a few days ago? The same story from the other side. He knew Harry and Draco would be perfect for each other, if they for past their bitterness and looked closely. But he didn't want to force them together, either. So, he saw this as the perfect opportunity to make them know each other. Of course, he wouldn't tell them he'd figured out their mystery already. So he pretended to think.

"And how does this relate to you and Draco finally talking to each other?"

So, Harry told Severus on how Hermione had reacted and how he had reacted in return. How he had blamed everything on Draco and later realizing he was being a prat, they'd called a truce.

"So, you're being to civil each other now?"

"Yes. Malfoy's also helping me in Potions, thanks to you, we're partners for the rest of the year. He's okay, I guess."

"Please behave when you are together and at least try to be friends for me, alright?"

"I'll try my best, Severus, unless Malfoy decides to be a prat again. So, what am I to do with M?"

Harry stayed for another half hour discussing what he should and what he shouldn't reveal to his friend, and headed up to dinner alongside Severus. He had wanted to go ahead alone but Severus reminded how he had just gotten hexed on his way down and accepted.

He quickly wolfed down some dinner and went upstairs to the dormitories. He patiently waited until Hermione had finished before dragging her along with him. He had strict orders from Severus not to walk alone along the corridors, especially at night.

When they reached the common room, however, he kissed Hermione on her cheek and bade her goodnight. He had no plans of returning to common room that night. He noticed Draco was already in bed, with his curtains shut. That stuck him as strange but dismissed it quickly, in favor of getting his computer out. M was already online.

**Draco**

Draco was so anxious to talk to his friend that he didn't think he could eat properly. So, he went to grab some early dinner from the kitchen and headed up to his dormitory. He paced his room a few times, he computer already open, waiting for J to come online. But when he heard noise coming from the common room, he decided it was time for him to settle down and wait. He didn't want anyone to see what he was doing. So, he sat on his bed and pulled the curtains completely shut. That way no one would be able to disturb him. They'd just think he went to sleep early. Just as he was starting to be impatient, he saw J come online.

**Chat**

J: Hi.

M: Hi.

J: So. We're both wizards.

M: I'm not too sure about you, but I'm a wizard.

J: Prat. I missed you.

M: I know. I missed you too.

J: So, you go to Hogwarts too?

M: Are you going to ask me all the questions you already know the answer to?

J: Guess not.

M: Good.

J: You know, I think you are in Slytherin. No, I'm pretty sure you are in Slytherin, the way you talk.

M: What do you mean?

J: Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about.

M: Fine. I'm a Slytherin. And you sound like a Hufflepuff sometimes. Please tell me you're not?

J: What if I am?

M: Then, I don't know you anymore. Nice talking to you. But no thank you. Good bye.

J: Gryffindor.

M: What?

J: I'm in Gryffindror. Its only fair I tell you which house I'm in since I know which you are.

M: You sound like a Gryffindork, alright.

J: You say as if its a bad thing.

M: You're not one of the Weasleys, are you? I won't ask anything else so direct.

J: No. Definitely not.

M: Good.

J: So… what else?

M: Hmm.. How has been your school year so far?

J: Much more peaceful.

M: How so?

J: No war. You-Know-Who's gone. Finally a peaceful year., don't you think?

M: Yeah. You're right. It is a peaceful year.

J: I want to ask you something if you don't mind.

M: What about?

J: The War.

M: What about the war?

J: I realize you were in Slytherin so it must have been hard but which side were you truly on?

M: What do you mean, truly?

J: I know a lot of Slytherins who looked like they were on the Dark Side but they weren't

M: So you want to know where my heart was?

J: Basically, yes.

M: Its really important for you to know, isn't it?

J: Yes. Please tell me. I won't ever hold it against you, I swear.

M: If you must really know, then I was on Harry Potter's side.

J: ….

M: What?

J: You really were on Harry Potter's side?

M: Yes. Which side were you on?

J: Oh I was on Harry Potter's side too. :D

M: Bloody Gryffindor. I should've expected you'd say that.

J: :P Now that I know you were on the Light Side, can we talk about something else?

M: Sure. What do you wanna talk about?

J: Are you going to the Halloween Ball?

M: What Halloween Ball?

J: You know.

M: No, I don't.

J: The one McGonagall just announced at dinner, you prat!

M: McGonagall announced a ball at the dinner right now?

J: Uhm. Yeah. Didn't you hear her say that?

M: No. I skipped dinner.

J: Why's you skip dinner?

M: I didn't exactly skip dinner. I just skipped the Great Hall.

J: Whete'd you eat then? At kitchen?

M: Yeah. Why is it that I skip a meal and McGonagall decides to have an announcement

J: Haha. Very funny.

M: No. I'm being serious. Last time I skipped breakfast, I didn't know Hogwarts had internet.

J: Oh yeah I forgot about that.

M: So, whats happening at this Halloween Ball?

J: Its a masquerade ball.

M: You mean we need to dress up and wear a mask?

J: Yeah. The school will providing everybody with the mask, on the day of the ball.

M: Why would school pick out our masks?

J: It'll be charmed so no one will know who the other person is. And it alters our voice too.

M: Oh okay. Interesting. What else?

J: The masks will disappear at midnight, revealing everybody.

M: Thats a brilliant idea. I wonder who came up with it.

J: Don't know that, but do you think we can meet that day?

M: You want to know who I am already?

J: I was just hoping may be we could maybe meet for a few hours without revealing ourselves.

M: Hmm.. That sounds like a good idea. I'll think about it and let you know?

J: YES!

M: Hey! I haven't agreed to anything yet.

J: I know. I'm still happy you are considering it.

M: What did you expect me to refuse flat out?

J: Kind of. Yeah. There was a possibility, right?

M: there's still a possibility to refuse, you know.

J: Prat.

M: I missed talking to you, you know.

J: AWW! Are you being soft, my slytherin?

M: Shut Up!

J: I missed talking to you too. Its refreshing.

M: I knew it.

J: So, I'll talk to you again?

M: Yeah. Soon.

J: Soon? Not tomorrow?

M: No. Not tomorrow. If we talk everyday, we'll figure out who we are long before Halloween.

J: I think you're right. So soon?

M: Soon.

J: Goodnight then, M.

M: Goodnight, dork.!

J: Hey!

LostLonelySoul has signed out.

ForcedFakeSmile has signed out.

REVIEWS?


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling and everybody officially related to HP! I just have the plot and use her characters to play with.

Author's note: I am extremely sorry you guys for the late update. But I got roped into so much stuff this week and didn't have any time to sit and write. On the bright side though, I bring you the longest chapter so far. Thank you all for sticking around and reading my story.

ilovesprous, MagickBeing, ryouXichigo-lover, LalalaSpacingInPandaLand, WolfandWhitlock, nannily, aminaluvr4life, SevLoverkat, mochiusagi, TrilliumUnicorn, StarkidFangirlFullOfRandomne ss, classcchick, Carlie and rikuxroxas-696

^^You all are awesome for leaving a review as you go. Thank you! I'm trying my best to stay original. Hope you keep enjoying.

DarkenedRose24: Thank you for the review. I'm trying my best to not let them figure out already. And I love Snape too, especially after Deathly Hallows. I was so disappointed in him during Half-Blood Prince but loved him again after Deathly Hallows.

Faked: I may have gotten the characters wrong, but they're right for my story. Isn't that the point of fanfic? They would both never get together, if they were true to their characters and neither would Hogwarts get internet.

Chapter 8: Hogsmeade

**Harry*

The days at Hogwarts were going really fast. Ever since being hexed, Harry had taken care to see if there was anything odd about Ron, but he couldn't find anything. Ron mostly kept to himself, away in his room and that made Harry even more wary. He wasn't sure if the ginger-haired boy was planning something.

Besides that, everything else was good. His Potions grade was starting to improve significantly. He understood so much more now that Draco wasn't trying to ruin his potion every other day and Severus wasn't breathing down his neck, every lesson. Draco had also offered to help him in Potions, as he excelled the class. They had taken to studying quietly in their room, at least once a week. They were getting along well and were becoming good friends now.

The common room was more like a chaos these days. There wasn't any inter-house rivalries any more. Almost all the students got along really well. Blaise, Dean, Seamus and Michael were turning into the pranksters of 8th year. It was surprising to see the Gryffindor, Slytherin and Ravenclaw boys get along so well. Nobody wanted to end up as their target for anything. They'd sneaked Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes products, much to Hermione's dismay. The only condition in which they were allowed to use it was, if they used those products outside of their common room. So their targets had been the unsuspecting first through seventh years. Their pranks were more funny than mean though. It was hilarious to the results of their pranks, which were really thought out. They brought laughter back into Hogwarts and that was probably the only reason why McGonagall hadn't banned the use of the products yet.

The love was blooming too, in the North Tower. Justin and Hannah were the newest couple. Michael had finally gathered the courage to ask Padma out too. She had hit him once in the head and asked him what took him so long.

Harry's love life though, didn't seem to be going good. He was sitting in front of the fire, in the common room one night. Hermione was reading a book in the corner. All the couples were spread out throughout the room. Draco and Theo were playing a game of wizarding chess.

He was just relaxing there, when he felt the couch dip beside him. He looked up to see Cho Chang looking at him and bit back a groan.

He gave her a polite and asked, "Can I help you, Cho?"

"I just wanted to talk to you for a minute, Harry." She seemed nervous, as she fiddled with the hem of her dress.

"Go on." Harry said encouragingly.

"You're not seeing anyone, Harry and I'm not seeing anyone either. And I know you like me. So, I was wondering if we can get back together, Harry?"

Harry was stunned for a minute. He looked at Hermione for help, to find her giving Cho a disbelieving look. She was trying to hide her laughter along with Draco and Theo. He just glared at his friend, who was no help at all.

"I.. err.. I don't think so, Cho. I thought I liked you back in 5th year but I don't."

"But Harry, we were so good together. If you hadn't gone off with Ginny Weasley in 6th year, we'd still have been together. I know you're just playing hard to get." Cho whined.

Harry's eyes widened in disbelief. "But, we were never really together, Cho. We went out for one date, which didn't go well at all. And I'm not playing anything."

Hermione and Draco were full on laughing now, while Theo just shook his head at his friends.

"Come on, Harry. We can make it work. I know we can. I know you like me too. Don't lie. Even I like you now, so there's no problem at all." She was getting more and more close to Harry by each sentence.

Harry stood up abruptly as she was too close for his liking. He was getting angry now. "We'll never be together, Cho. Never. I don't like you. You're a girl and I'm gay."

Half of the common room gasped at the new information. Only his close friends had known about his sexual orientation.

Apparently Cho was the only one who hadn't grasped it yet. "Of course, you're not gay, Harry. What are you talking about? You haven't even dated any guy. I bet you haven't even kissed anyone since you kissed me and then Ginny. I know you want to be with me."

Harry seemed like he was ready to blow. He wasn't sure what part was making so angry. Hermione tried to get in between them but Draco stopped her. "I think I got this one." He murmured in her hair and walked up to the, now, arguing people.

"Come on, Potter. I think this is enough for today. Get off him, Chang. He just said he's gay, didn't he? He gay. G-A-Y. That means he likes blokes. Not girls, and definitely not you." He said as he grabbed Harry by his elbows and dragged him towards their dorms.

"You're seeing that… that Malfoy? A Death-Eater? Is that why you two spent so much time locked in your rooms? You're leaving me for him?" Cho shrieked behind him.

**Draco**

Draco was trying very hard and failing to stop his laughter. He had dragged Harry out of the common room and into their dorms. Harry had promptly flopped down on his bed, head first, groaning.

"Why are you laughing. Malfoy?" He growled.

"Didn't you see her face when she thought you were dating me?" Draco snickered.

"Oh God, Malfoy! I'm so sorry you got dragged into this. The whole school will think we're dating by tomorrow." He buried his face into his pillow.

"Does the thought of dating me bother you so much?" Draco asked his brows furrowed.

Harry looked up surprised. "No, Malfoy. It doesn't. Well, it wouldn't if I was actually dating you. But the rumors will go around no matter what."

"Its alright, Potter. I think I can handle a few hate mails from your fan following." Draco teased.

"But you don't have to be doing this. Do you think I should make a public announcement?"

"Are you crazy, Potter? They'll just think you're trying to hide something if you deny it too hard. Just let it be. I'm sure the rumors will down in a few days, when people start to realize we're not together."

"I.. you're right, Malfoy. Why weren't we friends from the beginning again?"

Draco just raised his eyebrows but before he could retort back with a comment, Hermione flew into the room.

"Oh Harry! Are you alright? Are you guys really dating? You seem awfully close these days and you both spend a lot of time locked in here."

"I'm fine, Hermione. Seriously we-" He was cut off by Draco mid-sentence.

"Why don't you let us be for tonight, Hermoine? We'll talk to you tomorrow alright?" Draco practically pushed Hermione out of the door and slammed the door on her confused face.

"What are you playing at, Malfoy. She now thinks we are dating. Why'd you do that?" Harry asked not believing.

"Shut up and hear me out, Potter. I had an idea. But first I need to ask you something. Does Hermione like anybody?"

"I.. she hasn't said anything to me yet, but I think she likes Theo. Why?"

"Yes! I thought so too. Because Theo likes her too."

"And this has got to do anything with Hermione thinking we're dating, how?"

"Well, we have a Hogsmeade trip tomorrow, right? And you, me, Theo and Hermione are going together, right?"

"Yeah. Blaise, Pansy, Seamus and Dean are joining us too though. I still don't get what you're saying though." Harry asked confused.

"Those four will pair up as soon as we reach Hogmeade. So, if you and I act like we're dating and pair up too, leaving Theo and Hermoine alone together, what do you think will happen?"

Harry thought for a minute before he grinning slowly. "Thats a brilliant idea, Malfoy. They won't have any choice but to spend the day together. And hopefully by the end of the day, they'll end up together too."

"Thank Merlin, you caught on, Potter." Draco smirked.

"Shut up, you!"

"So Potter, care to go out on a fake date with me to the Hogsmeade, tomorrow?" Draco asked extending his hands out.

"Of course, Malfoy. I'd like that. Although, you should call me Harry if you are dating me, Draco." Harry smirked, talking the other boy's hand.

"Done, Harry." Draco grinned.

**Hogsmeade**

As expected, the whole school was buzzing with the latest news on Harry Potter's love life by the next morning. Harry and Draco, both neither denied nor agreed the rumors and accusations during breakfast. They, however, agreed to having a secret affair, when Hermione barged into their room, demanding an explanation, first thing in the morning.

Soon enough, they were making their way towards the nearby village. Blaise and Pansy, and Seamus and Dean went off on their own ways, like they had predicted.

After walking in for a few minutes together, Draco whispered into Harry's ear, "Showtime, Potter."

"Hermione, Theo, will you guys be alright for an hour or two? I want to show Draco something." Harry flushed lightly as he said that. Only Draco knew this was because of the nervousness.

"Yeah. Harry promised me something for today. But we won't be too long. You guys won't mind, would you?" Draco asked smiling lightly.

Hermione blushed a little and said, "I.. we'll be fine. You both go ahead." "Yeah. We're okay" added Theo.

And with that, they left the two together. They couldn't hold their laughter for too long, as they turned around the corner.

"So, what do you think we should do now, Potter?"

"You asked me out on a date, Malfoy. You decide. I don't have anything to do." Harry replied, smirking.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Well then, how about we go to the Three Broomsticks for some butterbeer? We can then go to Honeydukes and then back to Hogwarts?"

"Sounds like a plan to me." Harry said smiling.

**Dungeons**

After returning from Hogsmeade, Draco made his way towards the dungeons to meet his uncle, the Potions Master, Severus Snape.

He had told everything about his chat with J to Severus. He had told him how J wanted to meet him for a few hours on the Halloween Ball. But Draco was worried that his blond hair would be a dead give-away of his identity. And Severus had promised to think of something that would allow him to keep his identity and yet meet his friend.

"So, did you figure anything out, Uncle Sev? About my Halloween Ball problem?" Draco asked once he settled on the couch.

"There is way, Draco, if you two meet for only an hour. If you want more time, then I'm afraid there's nothing I can do." Severus said slowly.

Draco thought for a minute. "I guess an hour is better than nothing, isn't it? What do you have in mind though?"

"Polyjuice Potion. I already started brewing it, last week. It should be ready by the Ball in three weeks for you."

Draco's eyes widened and his jaws dropped. "Polyjuice Potion? Are you serious, Uncle Sev? And who would I be for an hour?"

"Harry Potter."

REVIEWS?


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling and everybody officially related to HP! I just have the plot and use her characters to play with.

Author's note: I know I've been so late in posting chapters these days. But its almost college time now and I've been busy packing and moving. And by the time I'm free, I'm already so tired that all I do is hit the bed. I'm truly sorry. Thank you for sticking around and reading my story.

WoldandWhitlock, ilovesprouse, sapphyredragon-rn, nannily, LUNA GURLZ, DarkenedRose24, ryouXichigo-lover, hpdC, rikuxroxas-696, like broken glass, Carlie, SevLoverKat:

^^Thanks you guys again. Everytime I see a new review, it just makes my day. Siriusly. Thanks so much.

Chapter 9: Crush, Like, Love

**Draco**

Draco's eyes widened and his jaws dropped. "Polyjuice Potion? Are you serious, Uncle Sev? And who would I be for an hour?"

"Harry Potter."

Draco laughed. "I'm sorry, Uncle Sev. I thought I heard you say Potter's name. I must be hallucinating. Can you repeat what you just said again please?"

"Don't act childish, Draco. I did say Harry. You're not imagining things."

"Thats not going to work, Uncle." Draco sighed.

"And why do you think that?"

"Well, what do you think will happen when he sees himself standing in front of him, in his room? Actually I'd like to see his face at the moment." Draco laughed.

"Don't be ridiculous, Draco. You're not going to change into Harry in your dormitory, in front of him. You only have 1 hour time, remember. How about meeting your friend around 11 and by the time midnight rolls around, you'll be you again and you both will lose your masks too. Revealing your identities. What do you think?"

Draco sat there thinking for a minute or two. "I think that's a good idea not to be Potter in front of him. But I'm not too sure about meeting him at 11. Well, I'm not too sure about revealing myself at 12 mostly. But I'll think about it, Uncle. I will also have to discuss this with J, right?"

"Whatever you wish, Draco. I'm not forcing you into doing anything. You may decide. Just let me know, alright?"

Draco nodded in consent and smiled. Thats the thing he liked about Severus. He'd never force his opinions and decisions on Draco, like his parents did.

"How will we get something of Potter though?"

"Do you not live in the same room as Harry's? You can find a hair laying around, I'm sure."

"Oh yes. You're right. I'll look for something, sometime later." Draco said sheepishly.

"So whats going on between you and Harry? I thought you barely made truce and you are going out already? I saw you two pairing off at Hogsmeade earlier." Severus raised his eyebrows.

"Its nothing like that, Uncle Sev," Draco laughed. "We were just pretending to be a couple for a day to leave Hermione and Theo together. They both like each other but are too daft to say anything to each other. Hopefully things might have worked out by now."

"That still doesn't explain why and how you two ended up together."

Draco laughed remembering last night. "Oh that was easy, really. Chang was being extremely annoying last night, coming up to Potter and trying to get back with him. Potter tried denying politely, like a bloody Gryffindor he is, but that silly girl just wasn't getting the message. So Potter declared that he's gay, in front of the whole common room." Severus was trying and failing to hold his laughter by this point. "Hold on, Uncle Sev. There's more. Potter was getting really angry by this point so I decided to take him back into our dorm before anything happened. But, Chang accused his of dating me. A Death Eater." Draco scowled and continued. "We didn't deny or confirm anything and when Granger asked us, we said yes so that we could leave them together by acting like we needed some alone time."

Severus saw Draco blushing slightly and could not help but tease him. "So how does it feel, Draco? Being Harry Potter's boyfriend?"

"Fake boyfriend, you mean?" Draco retorted.

"Well, you'll need to work on it, if you want him as your real boyfriend you know?"

"Please, Uncle Sev. I don't need that right now. You do realize I have to go back to sleep in the same room as his? I can't have these thoughts running in my mind."

"That doesn't hide the fact that you like him, Draco."

"Yes, Uncle Sev. But not right now. I'm just happy being his friend for now. We're getting along nicely. I'd make him run on the other direction if I confessed I'm in bloody love with him. I will, when the time is right. Just.. just not yet."

Severus sighed. "Alright, Draco. Now run along before you are late for dinner."

**Harry**

Harry sat on a couch at common room, thinking about his day. The room was empty, as no one was back from their Hogsmeade trip yet. Draco had gone to visit Severus to the dungeons after they had come back. If he was honest with himself, he had really enjoyed spending time with Draco. They had started to get along properly since their truce. Harry realized he might like the other boy. But he wasn't even sure if Draco was gay. He also wondered if he was feeling this way because he had been spending an awful lot of time with Draco these days. Did Draco like him too?

On the other hand, Harry was sure he liked the person behind his online friend, M. If M turned out to be the same person in real, as he is online, Harry wouldn't need to ask for more. He knew for sure that M was gay as they had confessed that to each other, a long time ago. But then again, he knew that was asking a bit too much. He, himself, wasn't exactly the same person as he was online. Also, M could be anyone at all from his year, or the year below. There was also a chance that M was lying to him for some reason, though he could not see why.

Harry was confused. He couldn't make up his mind. Draco, his childhood-nemesis-recently-made-new-friend, who might not even be gay, or his online friend M, who's definitely gay, but might be just anyone.

He was lost in his own thoughts when Hermione attacked him into a fierce hug. "Harry!"

He was startled for a moment but then hugged her back. "Woah there, Mione. Is everything alright?"

Hermione blushed as she pulled back. "I like him, Harry. Theo. I like Theo."

"I already knew that, Mione." He laughed. "He does like you back right? How did you day go?" He couldn't help tease her a little.

"Yes. He likes me too. He said that to me sometime after you guys left. It was wonderful, Harry. I had so much fun with him, and we didn't even really do much. We just talked and enjoyed each other's company. Just walked around, really."

"I'm really happy for you, Mione. So glad that you found someone. I think Theo's a good guy or I wouldn't have left you alone there with him, you know. So, are you guys official yet?"

"Yes, Harry. We are. I'm so happy too. Theodore Nott is officially my boyfriend now. How was your day with Draco?"

Before he could panic and blurt out their secret however, Draco and Theo walked in. Theo had a big smile on his face hearing Hermione's confession.

There there, Granger. Your boyfriend can't seem to keep his feet on ground. No need to blow his head even more bigger with confessions like that." Draco smirked, winking at Harry, as he saved him from answering her question. "Harry's going with me if you must know. Care to step out with me, Harry?"

"Sure, Draco." Harry jumped at his chance to get away from Hermione. He knew she would know everything just by looking at him once and would make him spill everything. And he wasn't ready for that yet. He noticed she was blushing a deep red by now, Theo sitting by her side, as he made his way to Draco.

"Thank you for saving me in there." Harry sighed in relief as they stepped out of the common room and headed to Great Hall for dinner.

"No problem, Harry. I'm also sorry I blurted out that you're going out with me. I don't even know who you are going with."

"Thats alright, Draco. I'd rather go with you, if you're not going with anyone, that is."

"I.. No, I'm not going with anyone. But are you sure? I mean, there are a lot of girls.. err guys who'd love to have you as their date."

"You don't want to go with me?" Harry asked confused. May be Draco didn't like him after all.

"No. I mean, I'd love to go with you. I just don't want you to have to go with me because I blurted that out in there. You surely wanted to ask someone officially?"

Harry paused mid-step and turned to look at Draco. "You're right. I was planning on asking someone. Draco Malfoy, will you go to this Halloween Ball with me? As my date?"

Draco laughed. "I'd love to, Harry Potter. Were you really planning on asking me?"

"Yes. I was. I'd rather deal with you, no matter how much of a git you are, than dealing with some one else."

"Prat" Draco said as he hit Harry on his arm rather hard.

"Hey! Stop hitting me!"

They bickered all the way to the Great Hall and throughout dinner, as the 8th years had a different dinner table this year.

**Sometime later that week*

LostLonelySoul has signed in.

ForcedFakeSmile has signed in.

J: Hey M!

M: Hi! How are you doing?

J: I'm all good. How've you been?

M: I'm alright too.

J: So, did you decide yet?

M: Decide on what?

J: You well know what, you prat! Are you meeting at the Ball or not?

M: Oh! That? Yes, of course. How could I say no to your highness?

J: Good. I am very much pleased with your decision.

M: Git!

J: Okay. Okay. No violence please. What time do you want to meet?

M: Fine. How about 10 or 10:30?

J: Sounds good to me.

M: Okay then. Where do you want to meet?

J: Somewhere quiet where we can talk may be?

M: Getting me alone already, are you?

J: Shut it, you prat!

M: :P

J: I was just thinking that because we'd both be a little tired by 10.

M: Hmm.. Good idea.

J: So we can sit, rest and talk somewhere before joining the party again?

M: Sure. Sounds like a plan to me.

J: Alright. Good.

M: Where do we meet then?

J: How about just outside the Entrance Hall?

M: You mean the benches out on the courtyard?

J: Yeah. Is that okay? At 10?

M: Sure.

J: So who are you going to the Ball with?

M: My dorm mate actually.

J: I thought you said he was a prat?

M: Well, he is sometimes. But not always. How about you?

J: I'm going with my dorm mate too.

M: How's yours?

J: I didn't really like him much in the beginning, but he's alright.

M: You're taking some one just alright with you to the ball?

J: He's a good friend now. Anyway, its you who's going with a prat.

M: Haha well, yes. But he's a good friend.

J: Sounds fair then.

M: Maybe we should introduce our dates so that they won't be alone while we're gone.

J: Hey, thats actually a brilliant idea.

M: Of course it was. It was my idea, wasn't it?

J: Yeah, yeah! Whatever!

M: Alright J! We'll talk again sometime soon?

J: Okay. Soon.

M: Goodnight, then.

J: Hey M! Listen! I have a question.

M: Yeah?

J: Do.. do you like someone?

M: I do. But I'm not ready to tell him yet.

J: Oh okay. Do you think I know him somehow?

M: I'm pretty sure you do. Gryffindork.

J: Oh?

M: What about you? Do you like someone?

ForcedFakeSmile has signed out.

M: Hey! That wasn't fair asking me a question and not answering my question in return. I'll get it out of you next time.

LostLonelySoul has signed out.

REVIEWS?


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling and everybody officially related to HP! I just have the plot and use her characters to play with.

Author's note: I know this is most I've gone without updating. But, I bring good news: I have officially finished moving! I haven't had time for anything these last few weeks at all, much less for writing a new chapter. This is the longest chapter so far. Enjoy!

ilovesprouse, SevLoverKat, whskykitty74, nannily, GirlInBlack52, Akriti Pokharel, dedicated reader, mochiusagi, Cravatasaurus

^^Thank you guys! You all are wonderful! Truly!

P.S. Darling, I know you were angry and frustrated with me when you first found out it was me writing this story. And you were angry and frustrated at yourself for not figuring it out sooner that it was me writing this. And you didn't talk to me properly for days, simply glared at me. And I know you'll probably try and kill me, after reading this, but, Hey! I did warn you. I just want to say thank you. For sticking with me and still reading this story and not killing me yet! Call me after you read this. Unless its 7 in the morning...

* * *

Chapter 10: Halloween

**Harry**

It has been almost a week since Harry talked to M, or rather left him in the chat hanging, and he hasn't been back ever since. He's not sure why. Well, it, obviously, has to do with the fact that M likes someone. And it bothered him, somehow. After debating with himself all week, and coming to no conclusion, (even Draco mentioned he's acting weird and Hermione has started to give him, her calculated looks), he decided he needed to talk to someone.

Harry made his way down to the dungeons and knocked on Salazar Slytherin's portrait.

"Come in, Harry" called the voice of Severus Snape's voice as the door opens. He walked in, into the familiar dark but cozy room, and flopped down on the couch, which he'd started to call his own.

"Is everything alright, Harry?"

"I… I think I'm over-reacting on something, Severus, and I'm not sure why exactly is it bothering me." He sat up on the couch and turned a little to face the older man.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

That led Harry to delve into details on what happened. He took a deep breath and settled back on the couch when he finished.

Severus thought about it for a few minutes. But Harry could not wait for too long.

"Why does it bother me so much?"

"Let me ask something else first. How would you feel if you found Ms. Granger liked someone but didn't tell you and you found out about it much later?"

It was Harry's turn to think this time. He'd feel hurt, wouldn't it? If he didn't know Hermione hid something so important from him, that'd definitely bother him. He realized. "So thats why it bothered me so much. It not because I'm having conflicting feelings about Draco and M." What he didn't realize, at the moment, was that he'd said that out loud.

Severus merely raised his eyebrows in question.

Harry groaned and hid his hands in his face, trying to hide his flushing face, quite unsuccessfully. "I like him, Severus. I like Draco." He spoke to his hands.

"Care to elaborate your feelings for Draco? If I'm not wrong, you're talking about my godson, Draco?"

It was Harry's turn to raise his eyebrows now. "I don't think I've ever known any other Draco's in my life."

"Well? Get on with it."

"I like him, alright? I realized, though late, that he has changed. And changed for good. His snarky comments, which used to irritate me, now I find them funny as hell. His signature smirk, which annoyed me so much, is actually quite playful, I've learned. And he's been one of the best friends I have had in just the past month and I find myself wanting to share everything with him. And I don't want him just as my friend anymore and the possibility that he might like somebody else.. troubles me. I.. I'm falling for him. I don't know how he'll react when he realizes I've been hiding a huge part of my life with him. My online life. Also, when the fact that M liked somebody bothered me, I thought may be I was having conflicting feelings about the both of them. Even though my feeling for Draco is pretty deep. Thats why I was worried. And I couldn't exactly talk to Draco about this. He's been telling me that I'm acting weird and Hermione is giving me her looks. And I didn't know what to do."

He took a deep breath at the end of his rather long speech.

"It is not my place to tell you what are Draco's feeling towards you, Harry. You will have to talk to himself about this."

"Of course, Severus. I plan on talking to him during the ball. He's my date after all."

"Draco agreed to be your date for the ball?"

"Yes. He did. I asked him and he said yes."

"Alright. I've got nothing to say as long as you both are happy. I wouldn't want either of you getting hurt in any way. Do we have an understanding here, Mr Potter?"

Harry grinned at the last part. Severus hadn't called him by his last name in almost a year. He replied in similar fashion.

"Yes, sir. I promise to take care of Draco and never hurt him, even if he refuses to go out with me."

Severus muttered something under his breath and then said aloud, "Get off to dinner, you cheeky brat! I have some work to finish."

"Thank you, Severus. For listening to me and helping me sort out my feelings."

"Yes, yes. You may leave now."

He took that as his dismissal and walked out of the dungeon much more happily.

**Later that night**

LostLonelySoul has signed in.

ForcedFakeSmile has signed in.

J: Hey, M!

M: Is that really you, J?

J: Yeah. I'm sorry?

M: Sorry? You say sorry after leaving me hanging for a week?

J: I'm sorry?

M: After you ask me that question and then you don't reply at all when I do?

J: I said I'm sorry!

M: You better be. And you better explain it to me.

J: I.. I just felt betrayed that you never told me anything about this guys. I thought we were good friends.

M: We are. This conversation just never came up.

J: I know it didn't.

M: And?

J: And I just realized it today.

M: Oh? After a week?

J: Yeah. I went to talk to somebody and he made me think straight.

M: And?

J: And I realized I was just mad with you for nothing really. I'm sorry. Please forgive me?

M: Only if you tell me.

J: Tell you what?

M: Who do you like? Do you even like someone?

J: I.. Yeah. I do. I just recently realized that too.

M: And who's the lucky bloke? Do I know him?

J: I 'm sure you do. He's a Slytherin too.

M: Oh? Who might that be?

J: I'm not telling you yet.

M: Why not?

J: I haven't even told him yet.

M: Alright then. But you'll tell me who he is, after you tell him?

J: I will. But on one condition.

M: Whats that?

J: You tell me who your guys is.

M: I'll tell you after I tell him.

J: Alright. Deal?

M: Deal.

J: So, we're still meeting at 10 on Halloween?

M: Are you backing out?

J: Never.

M: Then, yes. We are.

J: Good.

M: Alright. I'll see you in a week then.

J: Goodnight, M!

M: Night, J!

LostLonelySoul has signed out.

ForcedFakeSmile has signed out.

After talking to M, Harry felt like a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders. He felt lighter. He fell asleep, thinking, or rather planning, on how to get Draco to go out with him.

**Halloween (Draco and Harry)**

It was finally the long awaited day of the Halloween Ball. They had been cleared off of all their classes for the day and the day after. Draco had already talked with Severus to confirm that the Polyjuice Potion was ready for him. He had snagged some of Harry's hair from his pillows a few nights ago, when Harry was in the shower. He was to come find Severus before going to meet J and turn into Harry. He was excited to meet his new, or should he say old friend, but, he was much more excited to be going to this ball with Harry. And if everything went right, he'd at least find out if and who Harry liked.

He'd been lost in his thoughts, waiting for Harry to get out of the shower, so he could have his turn, when two school owls tapped on their window. Startled from his daydream, he hurried forward to get the windows open and let the owls in. Each owl held a small package, addressed to both Harry and himself. He gave the owls ,some of his owl treats and sent them off on their way, before opening the package addressed to him to find a beautiful mask on the inside. It was black with dark green swirls on the side. The green was so dark, he had to squint and hold it up in a certain angel, to see the designs though. And the mask was almost a full face mask, just leaving out his lips, left side of his chin and jaw open. But other than that, the mask covered all his face.

He was curious now to see what Harry's mask looked like too, but respecting his privacy, he didn't open his package. But he didn't have to wait too long as Harry came out of shower looking freshly cleaned (which he pointedly ignored) and he made the Gryffindor open his package as soon as he could. He had a similar mask as Draco's but his was etched in dark red swirls, more easily visible too.

Dressed in fancy robes, both black, they took their sweet time in getting ready. Scratch that. Draco took his sweet time in getting ready, and then nagged Harry until he finally let him get his way. He tried his best to tame Harry unruly messy black hair. After about 20 minutes of working on his hair, Draco finally looked satisfied and let Harry take a look in the mirror. Unfortunately for Harry, it still looked exactly the same, but he wasn't about to voice his opinion in fear of getting hexed.

When seven o' clock finally rolled around, they made their way down to the common room and joined their group of friends, all ready to go to the ball, and made their way to the Great Hall, the venue of the Halloween Ball.

The Great Hall had been decorated magnificently, lights dimmed and foggy ground gave it a mysterious look, keeping up with the theme of the Masquerade Ball. The long dinner tables had been removed and replaced by smaller round tables scattered along the walls, leaving the center of the hall as a dance floor, some music playing in the background. It was fast enough to dance and low enough that didn't require yelling at each other's ear, for conversation.

The evening passed by fairly quick with lots of dancing, laughter and pranks among the friends. After dancing with Draco for quite a few songs, one song with Hermione, one with Luna, and some more with Draco, they decide to sit and relax for a while. Harry cast a quick tempus charm to realize that it is almost 10, time to meet M finally.

"Draco, lets go outside for a while. Its getting stuffy in here." He didn't want Draco to think he was too excited to meet his friend. He might think something else of it, ruining his chance with the blond.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Not too far. Just outside of the Entrance Hall."

Those words seem to jolt Draco back. "What time is it?"

"Almost 10."

"Oh! I hadn't realize it had been that late already."

"Yeah. So shall we?" He extended his hands to Draco.

"I think I'll let you go ahead. I'll be right there in a minute. I need to go to the loo."

"Alright. I'll see you out there then."

Harry turned around and headed outside the large oak doors. Had he turned back to see Draco again, he'd see the blond running off to find Severus.

**Draco**

Draco hurriedly made his way around the hall, looking for his uncle. The time had flown by so fast in Harry's company that he'd almost forgotten about his mystery friend. He finally spotted Severus towards the corner of the Hall, and went to him.

"Uncle Sev, its time."

"You're almost late, Draco. Follow me."

Severus lead them into an empty classroom. He produced a vial from his pocket, its content clear, bright gold, and gave it to Draco. He'd already added the hair Draco had given him.

"Drink up, Draco."

As soon as Draco gulped down the potion, he felt transformations begin on his body. Severus had procured a mirror meanwhile. And soon enough, Harry Potter stood in front of him, though only his bright emerald green eyes gave away his identity.

"I can barely see, Uncle Sev. His eyesight is awful."

"Hold on, Draco. Let me do some touch ups."

Severus performed an eyesight correcting charm for him and then changed his eye color from green to blue. Now he looked like he could be anyone with blue eyes and black hair. "There you go"

Draco looked himself over once and gave him a satisfied nod.

"Thank you, Uncle Sev."

"You're welcome. But you must leave now."

"Thanks again" He rushed towards the Entrance Hall, not wanting to miss the limited time the potion offered them. He'd decide at the end of the hour if he he'd want to reveal his identity.

He made his way out of the Entrance Hall towards the benches where they agreed to meet. But his mystery friend seem to have not arrived yet. He could only see Harry sitting there fidgeting, on one of the benches.

"Hey Harry!"

Harry looked up at his name being called. "Is that you, M?"

Draco gasped suddenly realizing that his mystery friend all this time had been Harry. He'd confided in him, so many things, he wasn't ready to tell Harry yet. He'd even told him he liked someone. Thank Merlin, he hadn't mentioned Harry's name. He must have stood there without responding for some time, when Harry called him again.

"M?"

That broke him out of his stupor. "Harry.." He whispered his name in horror once before turning around and fleeing back inside the door.

He could see a confused Harry follow him but he was soon lost in the crowd.

REVIEWS?


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling and everybody officially related to HP! I just have the plot and use her characters to play with.

Authors's Note: Wow! I've been gone forever, haven't I? I truly apologize for this very long gap, but I had a lot to do. I am taking a very important exam this January and I've been preparing for that. Been very busy. I wasn't planning on writing before then at all. But, I need to finish 5 papers by the end of next week before my finals but I just couldn't concentrate. And I had so many ideas for this chapter swirling in my head, I needed to get it out!

P.S. You guys have been so amazing. Thank you so much for sticking around. Everytime I get an email about a review or favorites or follows, it just makes my day better. Literally. Also, there hasn't been 0 views for any day at all, since I posted the first chapter of this story. I couldn't believe me eyes. Thank you everyone so much again!

P.P.S. I don't have enough time to thank each reviewer today. Please know that I appreciate each and everyone of you, even if you don't leave a review. I might PM every reviewer individually later.

Lots of love, -M.

* * *

**Draco**

Draco panicked as soon as he realized it was Harry that he'd been talking to this whole time. He'd shared so many things things with J, thinking he's doing so with a stranger that wouldn't be able to judge him, that suddenly knowing it was Harry who knew all his secrets was overwhelming. He needed to sit and think this through. His heart was thumping like it'd never done before and he didn't like the feeling. He knew he'd over analyze and over think it, if he were to wallow in this alone. So, the only other option was his godfather, Uncle Sev. He looked around to find his uncle, who was monitoring the hall alone from a corner, before making a beeline towards him.

"Uncle Sev! We have a problem. Can we talk? Now? Please?"

"Of course, Draco. Is everything alright? Come on, this way."

He was led back to the same abandoned classroom, where he had Polyjuiced into Harry. He slumped down on a desk before letting out a huge sigh of exasperation.

"Draco? Whats the matter? I thought you were going out to meet Harry?"

"Well, yes. But then I panicked… Wait! How do you know I was going to meet Harry? I was going to meet J.."

"Who turned out to be Harry, I know"

"But how? How did you know? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because he told me about your internet chats just the way you did, right from the beginning of the term. I've always known. But it was not my place to tell you. He trusted me enough to confide in me, just like you did."

"B.. but I'm your godson!"

"And he's almost like a son to me too. How would you feel, Draco, if I'd told it was you to Harry?"

"Well.. when you say it that way.. I guess it makes sense."

"Hmm.. Now what was so important that you dragged me here?"

"I-I just went out, all ready to meet J, my internet friend, and I find Harry sitting there. I thought nothing of it, firstly as Harry had asked me to be there. And I'd almost forgotten what I looked like. So, imagine my surprise when I call Harry, he replies with 'M?'. After that it all came crashing down, Uncle Sev. I-I didn't know what to do. I'd shared so many things to this person and it turned out to be Harry. I mean, I should've known it was Harry since I found out he went to Hogwarts too, you know. He'd told me how people followed him everywhere and how he'd gotten mobbed by the press over the summer. The signs were all there and yet I was too oblivious to notice what was right in front of me. And then I panicked. And I came running here… So, yeah. That's what happened."

Severus thought for a minute and asked carefully, "Are you upset that its Harry?"

"Hmm.. no. I don't think so. Not really. He's not only the one I love but he's also my best friend, in two ways now. He knows almost everything there is to know about me now… Actually, I think I'm kind of glad that it was Harry. But he'll be mad at me."

"Why'd he be mad at you?" Severus asked incredulously

"He already accused me of trying to befriend him to get to the newspapers. I was the first person he suspected M to be when he found out I go to Hogwarts too, even though I had no idea what he was talking about, at that time."

"But his opinion of you has changed vastly, Draco. He doesn't hate you anymore. You two are friends. Almost best of friends."

"It wouldn't take too long for him to go back to hating me. He's got trust issues."

"He won't hate you unless you give a really good reason to do so."

"I don't know what to do. He must be out there looking for M. And then when he doesn't find me, than he'll go looking for me, Draco, his date for the night."

"Talk to him. Tell him the truth, Draco."

"Now?"

"Yes. The longer you put this off, the more he'll feel betrayed later when he finds out."

"Okay. I think you're right."

"Good. Lets go back then."

"Have I changed back yet?"

"Completely."

"I just hope Harry takes this easily and then I can hit my bed. I feel exhausted from all the running already."

"You're right. I've had enough drama for the night anyway." Severus chuckled.

He could not have been anymore wrong.

**Harry**

Harry followed, who he was sure to be M, into the Great Hall, but he could not find the somehow familiar looking black haired person anywhere. He wasn't sure if he'd seen that person somewhere, what with his face covered in mask, but when he ran away, he felt like he'd seen that hair somewhere. He walked around glancing left and right to see if he could spot any black haired guy that looked out of place. All he could find was happy couples around him. With a sigh that he'd lost his internet friend, he looked around to find Draco. He was nowhere to be seen either. At least Draco's blond hair should've been easier to spot in the middle of dancing bodies, but he wasn't there at all. He remembered asking Draco to meet outside the Entrance Hall. Shaking his head for being forgetful, he made his way towards the door. As he passed the dark alcoves along the wall, he heard some heated whispers and frantic snogging? Craning his head to see who was there, he saw it was Pansy Parkinson. She must know where Draco went, he thought. But as he neared what he assumed to be Pansy and Blaise, he saw a flash of familiar red hair and stopped in his tracks. Was that really Pansy making out with Ron? He ducked into the shadows to figure out what was going on here. Maybe someone slipped them Love Potion, he thought. He inched closer to hear what they were whispering about.

"Did you dump him yet?", said the familiar voice of Ron.

"No. Not yet. I'll create a huge scene in the middle of the Great Hall in a while."

Ron laughed. "I can't wait to see stupid Zabini's face when he realizes you're with me now."

Harry stood there gobsmacked as he listened to Pansy's betrayal to Blaise. He'd never felt too comfortable around that girl. But he'd ignored his instinct that was telling him not to trust the girl. He should've known better than to do that. With that in mind, he thought over what he should do next. He couldn't let Blaise be humiliated in the middle of the Great Hall, in front of everyone. He'd come to think of him as a good friend, and he was Draco's best friend. Maybe telling him directly of his girlfriend's betrayal might not be a good idea. He decided to tell Draco first and then they could both tell Blaise. Now if only Draco could be found nearby…

Harry looked everywhere outside the Entrance Hall and inside the Great Hall but he could not find a trace of the blond Slytherin. He found Blaise however, and decided to just tell him before Pansy got to him first.

"Hey Blaise"

"Hi Harry. Where's Draco? I thought he was your date?"

"Oh! I was hoping you could tell me where Draco was. We had decided to meet outside the Entrance Hall. He said he'd be there in few minutes but he never showed up."

"That's odd. I'll keep you company while you wait for Dray then."

"Yeah. Thanks."

"No problem, Harry. Is everything alright? You seem anxious."

"I.. Yeah. I need to tell you something, Blaise."

"Alright. Go on! I'm listening."

"Do.. do you love Pansy?"

"Yeah, sure. But not in the way you're asking."

"What do you mean?"

"Pansy's just a friend. A very good friend, but just a friend."

"I thought she was your girlfriend?"

"She was. But I'm gay. I wasn't too sure about coming out but I was determined to do it, when you announced yourself as gay to everyone."

"Then why are you two still together?"

"I didn't want to. But Pansy said she wouldn't have any date at the last minute, for the ball. And I decided to tag along. Just for the night. But we're done. Why are you asking all this? Is everything alright?"

"Not really. I-I just saw and overheard Pansy with Ron. They.. well, they were snogging outside. Apparently she's been with him for some time now and wants to humiliate you and create a scene in the middle of the Great Hall sometime tonight. I had to warn you, before she caught you by surprise. I'm so sorry, mate."

"Are you absolutely sure, Harry?"

"Definitely. I stood in the shadows to listen. I saw Pansy. I thought it was you two, and wanted to ask if you'd seen Draco, but then I saw Ron and decided to snoop around a bit."

"I can't believe she'd do this to me. We've been friends forever. I thought she understood me. She'd been distant lately but I chucked it up to her not wanting to be around me."

"I'm sorry, Blaise."

"Its alright. Thanks, Harry. At least now I'll be prepared when she comes to me."

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

Before Blaise could reply, however, Pansy made her way towards them, Ron right behind her, trying and failing to pull off a smirk. It looked more like a smiling grimace, if that's even possible.

One second Ron and Blaise were glaring murder at each other, and the next, they were fighting, rolling on top of each other, throwing punches left and right, not caring about how much trouble they'd into. Almost everyone in the Great Hall were now staring at two. Harry tried to pull back, with no result at all. He'd gotten a rather vicious punch on his jaw. The best he'd done so far was to cast Expelliarmus and collect both their wands so they wouldn't curse each other off.

He'd never felt so relieved as he did when he saw Severus and Draco making their way towards them, through the throngs of crowd. Hagrid had gotten their soon after and he'd pried the two fighting boys apart swiftly.

"What is going on here?" Severus snarled.

"Zabini was provoked. By Weasley." someone from the crowd said meekly.

"Draco, take Mr. Potter to the hospital wing and get his jaw fixed. Weasley. Zabini. Follow me to the Headmistress's office. You may go to the nurse later."

Everyone started to disperse as they felt Snape's glare around the room. He then led the two fighting boys away.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked him concerned.

"Yeah. Lets go to the hospital wing? I'll tell you on the way."

"Okay. Lets go."

On the way to the hospital wing, Harry relayed what he'd overheard and what had happened afterwards to Draco. He was furious at Pansy.

Soon after Harry was realized from Madam Pomfrey's care, they slowly made their way back towards their common room. They'd decided they didn't want to go back to the dance after all.

"So, where did you disappear during the dance? I looked for you everywhere, you know." Harry asked as they climbed through the portrait into the common room.

"I-I had to talk to Uncle Sev about something. Something important and urgent."

"Oh? Its not about your parents, is it?"

"No. But I'm not ready to tell you yet. I will, some time later. Just not now. I'm so tired." Draco claimed.

"Okay then."

"I might just go to bed. Night Harry."

"Night, Draco."

With that, Draco pulled the curtains around his four poster bed and pulled out his computer to write an email to Harry. He knew, he was being a coward, taking the easy way out, but he didn't want to face the wrath of the Gryffindor.

On the other side of the room, Harry pulled the curtains around his bed similarly and pulled out his computer too. He was thinking of writing a rather long email to M, demanding he better explain why'd flee so fast, when he saw M was actually online. Harry messaged M, interrupting Draco in the middle of the email, he was supposed to be writing.

J: That was you, wasn't it?  
M: Err… Yeah. Sorry.  
J: Why'd you run off? I'd been looking forward to meeting you.  
M: I was scared you'd hate me.  
J: Why would I hate you?  
M: You've always kind of hated me, Harry. We were never in good terms.  
J: But I haven't been hostile to anyone, this year.  
M: Yeah, well. I kinda forgot about that. I only realized later.  
J: Will you meet me now then?  
M: Errr...  
J: I swear I don't hate anybody at the moment. Unless you're Pansy Parkinson or Ron Weasley?  
M: No. I'm not either of them. I-I just don't know how to show you who I am.  
J: Alright. Answer my one question. Are you in 7th year? Or 8th year?  
M: 8th year.  
J: You're obviously not at the ball. And I'm in my room too. So, meet me in the 8th years common room. Now.  
M: That won't be necessary. Also anyone can walk in at anytime in the common room.  
J: So, what do you propose we do then? Where do we meet?  
M: … I kind of like the privacy of our room.  
J: If only you'd tell me who you are, I could come into your room, or you could come into mine.  
M: Harry!  
J: What?  
M: I said I like the privacy of OUR ROOM!  
J: Huh? What do you mean?  
M: Open your curtains, you prat!

Harry opened his curtains wide, thoroughly confused. He looked up from the screen to see Draco waving at him, his curtains open wide too. His eyes opened up wide in realization.

J: Draco?  
M: Yes, Harry.

REVIEWS?


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling and everybody officially related to HP! I just have the plot and use her characters to play with.

Author's note: I am extremely sorry for this longest gap ever. I feel so bad keeping you all waiting for so long, but I'm back now. Seems like I need an exam to spur my writing. I have one later this week and a quiz tomorrow (basically later today) and here I am writing this instead. But I had to get this out.

Although, each time I got any kind of email alerting me any reviews, follows, or favorites, it made my day truly better every single time. Thank you everyone! And I'm so sorry. I swear I plan on updating the next one much sooner, as I already have half of it prewritten.

A special thanks to aeron4, who's translated this story to German. Here's the link to the German version. Check it out if you know how to read German (unlike me, I'd have to put every line into a translator) fanfiktion .de/s/50dc55b6000092bd067007d0 (just remove the space, as it wouldn't allow me to post links apparently)

This one's for my lovely Draco and Blaise. Love you guys both!

* * *

Chapter 12: The Truth

M: Harry!

J: What?

M: I said I like the privacy of OUR ROOM!

J: Huh? What do you mean?

M: Open your curtains, you prat!

Harry opened his curtains wide, thoroughly confused. He looked up from the screen to see Draco waving at him, his curtains open wide too. His eyes opened up wide in realization.

J: Draco?

M: Yes, Harry.

Harry looked up from his screen yet again to see Draco biting his lips anxiously, probably waiting for his reaction. He had his computer laid out in front of him. Harry hadn't even known he knew how to use it, let alone own one.

"_You_ are M? I-I've been talking to you this whole time?" he asked incredulously.

Draco couldn't help but chuckle at his reaction, nodding his head. "Yeah. I was shocked too. Why do you think I ran away earlier when I saw my J was you?"

"Wait! You had black hair during the ball.. when you met me. But.. you had your own when we went down together…" Harry asked again, not quite believing yet.

"Polyjuice. I became _you_ to meet _you_ apparently," the blond replied shaking his head.

"But why? …how?"

"You or anyone else would've known it was me as soon as you saw my real hair. I might as well have not worn any mask at all… So, well… Uncle Sev made me Polyjuice Potion and, err… convinced me to go as you.. Only the difference was he changed my eye color to blue. The mask hid everything else.."

"Severus convinced you to go as me? …does he know already? About this?" he gestured towards their computers and then themselves.

He received a nod in reply. "It wasn't my place to tell you. He trusted me enough to confide in me, just like you did. His exact words not mine."

"That sneaky SLytherin!" he exclaimed laughing. "He probably did this purposefully. He's been taking to Dumbledore too much lately." Draco gave a small nervous laugh, gauging the Gryffindor's reaction.

Harry thought about it for a minute, trying to process everything. It was all happening too soon. His realizing he loved Draco and deciding to tell him. That excitement of finally meeting M. Ron and Pansy. Poor Blaise. And now finding Draco, of all people in entire Hogwarts, was M. How could they have not figured each other out earlier? They'd been living together for months, for god sake. He was broken out of his stupor by Draco's meek voice calling him out, "Are you mad that its me?"

He shook his head, looking back up to his now best friend. "If it was earlier, before we became friends, I'd have been.. yeah. But not now. No. You're one of my best friends, Draco. Both online, and, in real life," he paused, thinking, "I was worried about losing this easy friendship with M, but now I don't have to worry about it.. I-I thought I had three… you, Hermione, and M. Figures, two of my best friends are the same person.." He chuckled, making Draco let out a sigh of relief. "Thank Merlin! I was so worried about you being mad at me," said the blond, "Remember the first week of class when you almost strangled because you thought I was playing at you?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Sorry," Harry said sheepishly, "When I told Hermione you went to Hogwarts too, she said it could have been someone's plan all along.. to get me, somehow. And.. well, you the first person who came to my mind at the time.." he rubbed the back of his neck.

Before Draco could reply however, Hermione barged in through their door. "Speak of the devil…" Draco drawled instead, causing both the boys to stifle their laughter.

Hermione simply glared at him once, shutting him up quite effectively and turned to Harry. "You guys have been summoned to the Headmistress's office. Now." She said very seriously. "Oh Harry!" she exclaimed worriedly, "Theo was summoned too. And Goyle. I don't know whats going on. I'm so scared…"

They exchanged a worried glance and hurried out of their beds. Harry enveloped her in his arms while Draco stroked her hair soothingly. "It's okay, Mione. It'll all be fine…" said Harry, and Draco nodded agreeing. They led her to sit on Harry's bed. "Why don't you sit here and wait while we go find out what going on?" asked Harry again.

"You could use his computer… to do some.. research.. err, on something," Draco added sheepishly, earning himself a glare but managed to crack a smile on her face.

"No," said Hermione. "I am going with you guys too." They didn't bother argue with her.

As they slowly filed into McGonagall's office, they couldn't help but be surprised at the crowd gathered there. There were Blaise and Ron, both bruised, then Pansy, Theo, and Goyle, sitting in a corner, not meeting anyone's eyes. Then there were Professor McGonagall and Severus and finally Harry, Draco, and Hermione making the room a bit too crowded.

"Why are we all here, professor?" Hermione managed to ask after few minutes of silence.

"Why don't we all have a seat somewhere..?" McGonagall said instead, conjuring a few extra than needed. "We're expecting some outside company. We'll start soon after." She gave them a tight smile.

The three students took their seats, confused. Harry and Draco looked up at Severus for any clue, who only gave them a terse nod. After a few more minutes of silent fidgeting, staring, and frowning on everybody's part, the floo flared up. Out of the floo, stepped out a bulky sort of women, whose face was drawn up in dissatisfaction. "Goyle's mother.. His father is in Azkaban," whispered Draco into Harry's head, who nodded back surreptitiously in acknowledgement. After their first guest, there was a flurry of activity in the office, the floo flaring up every minute or two, presenting more and more of family members. There were Pansy's mother, her father in Azkaban again, explained Draco, then, Theo's elder sister, their father in azkaban too. Then, came in Blaise's mother, who had a very strict personality, Harry noted. Only a minute later, Mr and Mrs Weasley flooed in, their faces concerned. Harry and Hermione got up from their seats to greet them, hugging Mrs Weasley and shaking hands with Mr Weasley. He could see Ron scowl from the corner of his eyes. Before he could get back to his seat, however, one last unexpected member stepped in from the floo. Charlie Weasley. He nodded hello to everyone awkwardly and hugged Harry. "I'd just gotten home when mum and dad got the call. I got dragged in.." he whispered to Harry. He simply shot a grin back glad to see the older Weasley.

Finally everyone settled down, albeit a bit crowded, around the room, and looked up expectantly up to McGonagall. She cleared her throat and began, "There was a small… brawl this evening during the Halloween Ball. Between Mr Weasley and Mr Zabini." She gestured towards the two boys, who didn't look up from the shoes. "As we soon found out, the face-off was induced by Miss Parkinson and Mr Weasley. If that were the only case, we wouldn't have asked for your company this evening, but Professor Snape suspected something. Something bigger. And we'd like your consent on the administration of Veritaserum on each of the student present here to make sure everything is fine. We will question everyone in presence of you all, and immediately administer the antidote." She looked to the guardians present. When the parents looked uncertain, Professor Snape stepped up, and said, "I consent on the use of Veritaserum on my ward, Draco Malfoy." Mcgonagall cleared her voice too, "And I give consent for Mr Potter and Miss Granger." They gave her a small smiles and nods.

Soon after, consents were given for each of the students present. Severus produced two vials from his robes pocket. One was labeled "_Truth_ _Serum_", and the other, "_Antidote_ -_Veritaserum_". He made his way around the room and made sure all the students got three drops each. He turned to the Headmistress and began his interrogation once he received a nod.

Severus turned to Blaise first. "Why did you and Mr Weasley had the fight in the ball tonight?"

"Because Harry told me that he overheard Pansy and Weasley planning to humiliate me and create a scene in the middle of the Great Hall."

"Why would they want to do that?"

"I think its because I.. didn't want to be with Pansy anymore. I'm gay." His admission drew a few raised eyebrows. That was the first time he'd admitted that in public.

Next, Severus turned to Harry. "Mr Zabini said you overheard Miss Parkinson and Mr Weasley. What did you overhear?"

"I.. overheard them talking about how Pansy hadn't dumped Blaise yet and that she wanted to do it in the middle of the Great Hall an create a scene. They wanted to humiliate Blaise."

"And how did you happen to overhear them? Where did this occur?"

"I was looking for Draco, when I saw Pansy, with someone, in the alcove near the Entrance Hall. I thought it was Blaise. Thinking they'd know about Draco, I went to ask them, but stopped when I saw Ron there instead of Blaise. I.. I stopped to eavesdrop.." he ended sheepishly.

Severus turned Ron next. "What were you and Miss Parkinson doing by the aforementioned alcove?"

"We were snogging." he said, earning a few gasps.

"How do you define your relationship?"

"Pansy is my girlfriend."

"Since?"

"A bit more than a month. I haven't kept track."

Pansy was questioned after Ron. "You were with Mr Weasley and Mr Zabini at the same time?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I knew Blaise was gay, long before he admitted it to me. I wanted revenge."

"Revenge on whom? For what?"

"Draco and Blaise both. How dare they turn gay? Both after dating _me_!?" she shrieked.

"So you planned revenge by dating Mr Weasley?"

"Yes. I wanted someone who'd appreciate me for being a lady. And make them jealous at the same time. Who better than a part of Golden Trio?" she said smugly, earning a few snorts and some horrified glances.

"Is that all on your revenge against them? Or is there something else you've been doing?"

"I planned with Ron, Theo, and Goyle to destroy them. Draco, Blaise, Potter and Granger."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because Potter stole Draco from me. And then they both turned Blaise gay."

Charlie hid his snort into a cough. Mrs Weasley managed glare at him, while Harry, Draco and Blaise sent him amused looks.

Severus got to Goyle after that. "Did you know about this grand revenge plan? Were you involved?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Draco betrayed me. He forgot his friend of years for his _boyfriend_," Goyle sneered the last word, "Potter left Crabbe to die.. and Draco's still with him."

Severus shook his head, going back to Ron again. "What is your reason for revenge?"

"Harry Potter, of course. He has everything I ever wanted. Fame, money, and yet he doesn't _want_ it. He even took my girlfriend away.." He turned to Hermione, who shivered in disgust. "I've always hated Malfoy," he shrugged.

Theo's turn finally came at last. "And what's your reason?"

"I wanted to show Malfoy and Zabini that they aren't the only Slytherin princes. And who could resist a piece of Golden Trio, on the side?"

Hermione looked horrified. Severus turned to ask her, "Did you have any idea about any of this?"

She shook her head, and added, "No. I thought.. I- that he genuinely like me.."

Severus nodded and took a few steps towards Harry again. "Did you know anything about this?"

"No, professor. Although I'm assuming this was how I was attacked?" He asked, turning towards the four.

"Of course. It was me and Nott." Ron said proudly, earning a swift smack from his brother.

"How about you Mr Malfoy? Did you know anything about these events?"

"No, sir. Except that Harry was attacked. I didn't know who was involved or why." Draco replied truthfully.

He finally went back to Blaise again, asking him the same question and receiving a negative result, just as he had expected.

Severus nodded satisfied and immobilized the four students before turning towards McGonagall. He gave her a curt nod and stepped aside, administering the antidotes to Harry, Draco, Blaise, and Hermione.

McGonagall stood up to address the parents. "As you've seen, what Severus suspected did come along as truth. Your wards will have serious charges up against them, should any of these four students choose to file one against them. I'd like to discuss with you all, what can we do with them." She then turned towards Harry's group and, "You, four, are dismised. You may return to the Ball, or to your common room."

They quickly nodded and shuffled out of the room, quickly followed by Charlie. "Mum and dad can decide whatever it is, for Ron. I don't need to be there.." he explained. He shook his hands with Draco and Blaise, finally introducing himself properly. "Are you guys going back to the Ball?" he asked.

Blaise nodded shyly, but Harry looked worriedly at Hermione, and asked, "What do you want to do, Mione?"

"I-I think I'll lie in for a bit, let it all sink in. I'll be fine. You guys go enjoy.." she forced a smile on her face.

Harry nodded uncertainly and turned towards Draco, asking his opinion silently.

"How about Harry and I take Hermione up to her room first? You and Charlie go have fun, Blaise." he winked at his gaping friend.

Charlie smiled, stepped forward to kiss Hermione's cheek once and whispered, "Take care, Mione. Alright?" He then grabbed a still spluttering Blaise and pulled him towards the Great Hall, throwing a wink back at Draco.

Draco laughed, Hermione cracked a smile, while Harry looked between them in confusion before shrugging.

They escorted Hermione to her door warily, where they promptly got her infamous glare turned towards them. "I'll be fine, guys. And if you don't stop acting as if I'm some delicate flower, I'll hex you both."

They nodded quickly and shut her door before them, before she could actually make good on her promise.

Harry sighed relieved. "Do you want to go back to the Ball?"

"I don't think I can handle anymore drama today.." came a tired reply.

"Me neither.. Then just back to our room?" Harry asked.

"Yes, please. Besides, we have a lot to talk.. don't you think?"

As they slowly made their into their room and settled down on the couch before fire, Harry scrunched up his face trying to figure out what Draco meant. He almost slapped himself as he remembered after seeing his computer. "It feels like its been ages since I found out you are _M_! How could I forget though?"

"Its old-age, Harry." Draco teased him, patting his shoulder. "You're having a senior-citizen moment now, just like you did earlier.."

"I'm not getting old, you prat! Earlier what?"

"You know.. with Blaise and Charlie?"

"Yeah.. What exactly was happening there?"

Draco laughed at his confused expression. "It seems to me, that Charlie rather likes Blaise. And if I know Blaise any better, Charlie is exactly his type. So… we basically sent them together to figure it out. Not that Charlie seemed to be needing any help."

"Oh.." Harry exclaimed surprised and Draco simply nodded staring at the fire.

There was a comfortable silence for a long time, before Harry turned towards Draco again, "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Who do _you_ like? You said you liked someone.. Who is it?" Harry asked slowly, not sure if he really wanted to hear the answer.

Draco shook his head, masking his emotions, "You said _you_ liked someone too.. "

"I.. haven't told them.. so I can't tell you yet..." replied Harry.

"I haven't told them either…" Draco thought for a minute before he got an idea. "How about we play a game? We'll exchange clues.. and try to figure it out.."

"Alright.." Harry nodded, deciding it wouldn't really hurt, as he'd planned on telling Draco today all along. "You start.."

"Okay, lets see. He's Gryffindor, as I already said.. And.. he's shorter than me."

"Alright then. He's a Slytherin, as I said too.. And he likes the color blue. Your turn!"

REVIEWS?


End file.
